1st Intergalactic War
First Intergalactic War aka War of the Dark Ones circa 1,000,000 years agio 5 Scholars and historians have long argued when the First Intergalactic war was fought and who was involved. Some experts even argue that Intergalactic wars should not be numbered as no one really knows how many civilizations existed since the beginning of life and how many wars had been fought. Equally controversial is the definition of an Intergalactic war. Most scholars agree that any war involving more than one civilization within the same Galaxy should be called an Intergalactic War . During the 576th Intergalactic Conference on Galactic History on Poho Planet Scholars and Historians of all major Civilizations (known so far) agreed to call the Conflict of the Celtest versus the Dark Ones the first Intergalactic War, as it is the first war anyone can remember involving known civilizations of which some are still around and it was a war involving more than two civilizations. Known Species and Civilizations with Faster-than-light technology of that time that are still around are: * Kermac * Saresii * Nul-Nul * First Shiss Empire(*) * Narth * The Coven (*) The First Shiss Empire is long destroyed and gone, but the Shiss are still around and again have built a large empire. The First Intergalactic War took place about 1 Million years ago. Saresii Scholars place the exact date during the second Millennia of the Krohesian Period (1) (the Krohesian Period ended 1,023,344 years ago) At that time a Human or humanoid species, only known as the Celtest ruled over two thirds of the Galaxy. It was a Tech Level 11 Society and while it had a strong military it was an overall peaceful society. (It is believed that the Celtest were xenophobic and did not like non humanoids) Another Society or civilization appeared, today only known as the Dark Ones. No one knows from where the Dark Ones came, how they looked like or why they were fighting. (2) The Celtest did ask the Saresii, the Nul Nul and the Narth to fight on their side. The Nul and the Saresii agreed. The Kermac had just left their original home world and fought an intense civil war among each other oblivious to the other galactic events of that time (3) The Saresii were punished for their involvement and legend has it that the Dark Ones destroyed all their colonies and settled planets. (The Saresii Empire spawned over hundreds of systems and thousands of planets) Why the Dark Ones did not destroy the Sares home world is unknown. The Nul were punished quite similar but in addition their home world was assaulted and any and all technological advances and knowledge was destroyed, throwing the already struggling Nul back into Stone Age conditions (4). The first Intergalactic War ended with the Celtest completely destroyed and exterminated. The Dark Ones vanished as they had appeared without a trace. #(1) The Krohesian Period refers to a period in Saresii early history, where the Kroh Kings ruled the Saresii Empire with iron fist. #(2) It is strongly believed the Narth know the reason for that war and the identity of the Dark Ones, but they have not yet shared this information. #(3) The Kermac were still separate races of the same species: The Ker, the Mac the Golden and the Blue. #(4) The Nul have bombed themselves back to Stone Age conditions many times before and after the Dark Ones did the same to them. #5 Union Standard Years prior to 2220 OTT - (0000 NUT) 01